The University of Colorado-Boulder plans ground-breaking for a new Systems Biotechnology Building in September, 2009. This building will provide high-quality, LEED-certified, interactive laboratory space for the Colorado Initiative in Molecular Biotechnology (CIMB), which includes computer scientists, chemists, physicists, and engineers whose work impacts on the biomedical scientists. The current proposal requests funds to build out space for biochemists and structural biologists in the Biotech Building - space which would otherwise remain shelled. By allowing these biochemical scientists to work in proximity to CIMB scientists, a vibrant multidisciplinary research program would be created. The three areas of scientific focus are non- coding RNAs in biology and medicine, cell signaling, and structural biology. The translation of this basic research into medicine will be aided by the innovative biotechnology focus of the program, which involves local and national experts in the business and scientific aspects of biotech and the entrepreneurship program of the university's Leeds School of Business. Thus, job creation will occur at three distinct levels: laboratory construction and fit-out, an immediate impact given that the design of the building is already well underway;new faculty, support staff, and administrative staff to be hired upon completion of construction;and stimulation of new jobs in the local biotech industry.